Potwór
right|thumb|Eko i Potwór Potwór jest jedną z największych zagadek Wyspy. W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że tak naprawdę jest on systemem ochronnym Świątyni. Występuje w postaci czarnego dymu, atakującego rozbitków. Podczas spotkania Mr. Eko z chmurą można było dostrzec w niej obrazy z przeszłości księdza. Potwór wydaje również głośne, nieprzyjemne dźwięki i często taranuje na swojej drodze drzewa. Bestia zabiła Mr. Eko w odcinku oraz pilota w odcinku pilotażowym. Ofiarą potwora mógł być także prawdziwy Henry Gale, aczkolwiek nie ma ku temu przekonywujacych dowodów. Radzinsky oraz Kelvin nazywali potwora Cerberusem (taka nazwa widnieje na drzwiach przeciwwybuchowych w stacji Łabędź). Oznaczenia CV na mapie oznaczają "Cerberus Vent" co znaczy "Otwór Cerbesusa". Prawdopodobnie tymi "otworami" porusza się potwór dzięki czemu potrafi pojawiać się znikąd. Starcia Sezon 1 Pilot ‎ Potwór dał o sobie znać już w odcinku pilotażowym. Rozbitkowie przyglądali się wyrywanym w dżungli drzewom oraz wsłuchiwali się w głośny, mechaniczny dźwięk. W tym samym odcinku Jack, Kate i Charlie ruszyli na poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. Wewnątrz wraku odnaleźli Pilota maszyny, który chwilę potem został porwany przez Potwora. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy rozszarpane zwłoki mężczyzny. Podczas polowania Locke spotyka Potwora, lecz ten go nie zabija. Po jakimś czasie Locke zwierza się Jackowi, że 'spojrzał w oko tej Wyspy, a to co zobaczył było piękne.' Boone widzi Potwora podczas halucynacji wywołanych przez wsmarowaną w jego ranę pastę. Stworzenie goni chłopaka oraz jego siostrę, Shannon. Po chwili dopada dziewczynę i porywa ją. Boone po jakimś czasie znajduje Shannon martwą, co także jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. Exodus część 1, Exodus część 2 Podczas podróży do ciemnego terytorium, do Czarnej skały, Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate oraz Leslie Arzt znów spotykają Potwora. Chowają się za dużymi drzewami, gdzie są bezpieczni. Na pytanie Jack'a, czemu to stworzenie ma służyć, Danielle odpowiada: 'temu, czemu służą wszystkie systemy obronne - by coś chronić". Kate zaś pyta, co może być tak mocno strzeżonego. Francuzka odpowiada: "Wyspa". Niedługo potem czarny dym znów się pojawia i wciąga Locke'a do dziury w ziemi. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zostaje uratowany, a Potwór szybko znika rozbitkom z oczu. Sezon 2 thumb|right|Eko i Potwór Charlie i Mr. Eko spotykają Potwora. Zbliża się on do Eko, który wcale nie wydaje się przerażony. W smugach dymu widać sceny z przeszłości Murzyna. Po chwili dym znika. Sezon 3 W odcinku tym wielokrotnie widzimy dym poruszający się w pobliżu Eko. Na końcu odcinka potwór chwyta go czymś przypominającym rękę i rzuca nim po ziemi. Eko ginie od obrażeń parę minut później, przed tym ostrzega Locka słowami "Wy będziecie następni" thumb|right|Potwór powstrzymany przez bariere W tym odcinku widzimy dwa razy stwora najpierw goni Kate i Juliet w lesie ( chwilę wcześniej Kate skręca Juliet rękę ). Dziewczyny chowają się w drzewach, lecz potwór odnajduje je i "robi zdjęcia" Kate i Juliet (być może "skanuje" pamięć?). Drugi raz widzimy stwora również goniącego Kate i Juliet, lecz dziewczyny uciekając natrafiają na płot, przez który Kate nie chce przejść chociaż Juliet mówi że jest wyłączony. Juliet wyciąga kluczyk do kajdanek i odpina się od Kate, każe jej przejść i włącza płot. Po czym stwór odbija się na płocie i ucieka. Sama Juliet mówi że wiedzą o istnieniu potwora, lecz nie wiedzą czym on jest(być może kłamała). Oprócz tego w tym odcinku wyraźnie widzimy, że potwór "składa" się z wielu części (najprawdopodobniej z trzech). Najlepiej to widać tuż przed atakiem na Juliet i Kate które były po drugiej stronie słupów. Sezon 4 thumb|left|Potwór atakuje ludzi Widmore'a W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy dowiadujemy się że Ben ma kontrolę nad Czarnym Dymem, kiedy ginie Alex zdesperowany Ben zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu w swoim domku w Barakach i wzywa potwora. Podczas retrospekcji, małego Johna nawiedza Richard Alpert który jest bardzo zainteresowany dzieciakiem mówiąc, że jest wyjątkowy. Podczas wizyty możemy zauważyć obrazek powieszony na ścianie namalowany przez Johna, obraz przedstawiający człowieka nad którym jest Czarny Dym. Sezon 5 thumb|left|Potwór atakuje MontandaPodczas jednej z przeniesień Wyspy widzimy jak Potwór atakuje grupę Francuzów idącą wraz z Jinem do wieży radiowej. Stwór zabija Nadine po czym wciąga do dziury w ziemi koło Świątyni Mortanda urywając mu przy okazji rękę.] Kiedy Sun i Frank docierają do baraków, słyszą poruszającego się Potwora wśród zarośli otaczających osiedle. Kreatura nie ukazuję się im ani nie atakuje, chwilę później się oddala. thumb|Potwór otacza BenaGrafika:Potwór_ukazuje.jpg thumb|Płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca potwora przed egipskim bogiem W barakach Ben próbuję przywołać potwora lecz on nie pojawia się. Gdy Ben udaję się podziemia świątyni by być osądzonym, czarny dym wychodzi z pod rzeźby przedstawiającej Anubisa i kreaturę, otacza z każdej strony mężczyznę i pokazuję mu fragmenty z jego życia. Zaraz potem wraca powrotem po rzeźbę. Linusowi ukazuję się potem Alex, zna jego zamiary i rozkazuję mu podążać za Johnem. Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie była potworem. Ofiary * Pilot * Eko * Mayhew, jeden z ludzi Widmore'a * Nadine, członkini francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej Cerber Cerber to nazwa używana wiele razy na ukrytej mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych, ujawnionych w epizodzie . Został ujawniony przez Carltona Cuse'a i Damona Lindelofa na galerii Comic Con 2007 jako kolejna nazwa potwora. Cuse powiedział, że była to "jedna z" nazw potwora, natomiast Lindelof potwierdził, że Radzinsky i Kelvin nazywali potwora imieniem Cerberus i sugerowali, że "mógł już być nazwą stosowaną przez DHARMA Initiative" dla oznaczenia potwora. thumb|right|180px|Mityczny Cerber Ciekawostki Jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy... - pająk który ukąsił Nikki to był czarny dym * W epizodzie kiedy Juliet i Kate spotykają się z Potworem, ten pojawia się z dżungli w postaci trzech osobnych strumieni czarnego dymu, który wówczas złącza się w jedno. Trzy osobne "głowy" mogą być odzwierciedleniem mitycznego Cerbera - trójgłowego psa. * W epizodzie Jack zapobiega wciągnięciu Locke'a przez potwora do podziemnej pieczary. Może to mieć związek z mitologicznym Cerberem, ponieważ był on wg definicji Strażnikiem Podziemia. Inne odwołania do podziemia występują również w: hieroglifach w Stacji Łabędź, na Ukrytej Mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych oraz gdy Anthony Cooper mówi że Wyspa, jest "piekłem". * Dół, do którego potwór chciał wciągnąć Johna może też być jednym z CV (otworów, dołów) zaznaczonych na ukrytej mapie. Dźwięki Potwór wydaje masę różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jedne z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku... z taksówek. Teorie *J.J. Abrams potwierdził, iż w odcinku widzieliśmy jedynie fragment bestii. *DHARMA mogła używać dymu, by zniechęcić pracowników do wychodzenia z bunkrów. *Potwór mógł przeskanować przeszłość każdego kogo napotkał. Być może dlatego Inni wiedzą wszystko o Jacku (odcinek A Tale of Two Cities. ** Ale żeby móc przeskanować musiałby się wpatrywać w Jacka, a takiego zdarzenia nie było. *** Mógł przeskanować pamięć Jacka, kiedy ten ratował Locke'a przed wciągnięciem w tunel. Potwór wyskoczył z dziury i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. ** Możliwe - przeskanował przeszłość Kate, nadając sobie kształt czarnego konia. *Dym chroni rozbitków od Innych. Rozbitkowie ze środkowej części samolotu spotykali potwora bardzo często, a Innych bardzo rzadko. U rozbitków z tylnej części było na odwrót. *Gdy Locke widzi po raz pierwszy Potwora, udaje mu się przeżyć, gdyż nie okazał strachu. W innym odcinku Locke się przestraszył, dlatego dym wciągnął go do dziury. *Mogą być dwa potwory - biały i czarny (wątek czerni i bieli wielokrotnie przewijał się w serialu). Czarnego widzieliśmy na własne oczy, białego zobaczył Locke ("to, co zobaczyłem, było piękne"). *Potwór umie przybierać różne formy ( , koń Kate, ojciec Jacka). To wyjaśniałoby zdanie twórców: "nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy, że widzicie potwora". *Potwór jest stworzony z pyłu wulkanicznego, którego na wyspach Pacyfiku nie brakuje. *Bestia atakuje tylko osoby uciekające przed nią, osoby spokojnie stojące nie zostaną zaatakowane. **Wyjątkiem jest tu Eko. *Potwór zabija tylko "złe" osoby. *Atakuje tylko tych, którzy wejdą na Ciemne Terytorium. **Jednak kiedy dym zaatakował Juliet i Kate nie znajdowali się wtedy na Ciemnym Terytorium. *Locke został złapany przez 'rękę' dymu (wyraźnie widać palce). *Tuż po wyładowaniu w tle słychać ryk. Być może wyładowanie zraniło i zabiło Potwora. *W śnie Eko Bestia występuje jako Yemi. *Dym chce, aby przycisk przestał być wciskany. Dym może być 'naturalnym' systemem ochronnym Wyspy. **Eksperymenty DHARMY szkodzą Wyspie, dlatego Potwór chce je zakończyć. *Potwór złożony jest z nanobotów. *Śmierć Eko jest ściśle połączona z naturą Potwora. Potwór wciela się w ludzi bliskich rozbitkom, by kierować ich zachowaniami. Yemi również był wcieleniem bestii ("mówisz do mnie jakbym był twoim bratem"). **Eko mógł zginąć przez to, że odmówił spowiedzi, której Wyspa od niego wymagała. *Możliwe, że Potwór gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Locke'a przeskanował go tak samo jak później Eko. Ktoś kto nim steruje (lub sam Potwór) mógł przeanalizować zdobyte w ten sposób informacje i zdecydować by zabić Locke'a. W końcu jego moralność jest słaba (współpraca z oszustem; powiązania z szajką hodowców marihuany). A Eko był przywódcą gangu, wielokrotnym mordercą, przemytnikiem, oszustem, podszywał się za księdza (czy na pewno wszystko co robił miało na celu przeżycie?). *Inni mogą kontrolować potwora. ** Ben może go zaledwie przywołać, nie mówiąc już o kontrolowaniu. ** W Ben wyraźnie mówi: "Za chwilę z dżungli wyjdzie coś, czego nie jestem w stanie kontrolować". *Ma jakiś związek z posągiem *Gdy Juliet i Kate zobaczyli potwora "złożył" on się z kilku mniejszych "dymków".Oświadczenie że w odcinku The 23rd Psalm widzieliśmy jedynie część potwora może oznaczać że składa się on z wielu części i w zależności od potrzeby może się rozdzielać na wiele części bądź łączyć w coś większego. *Potwór przypomina tajemniczą czarną chmurę z powieści Stanisława Lema "Niezwyciężony". Jest ona bezosobowym agregatem miliardów prostych mikroskopijnych kryształków mogącym wytwarzać silne pola elektromagnetyczne niszczące elektronikę i wymazujące ludzką pamięć. Lemowska chmura wykrywała fale mózgowe i nie atakowała ludzi znajdujących się w specyficznych stanach umysłu (np. w silnym szoku), co przypomina zachowanie Potwora w stosunku do stojącego spokojnie Locke'a. *Potwór przypomina także stwora z amerykańskiej przypowieści. Oba potwory nie atakują tylko tych osób, które nie są przerażone. *Gdy Mr. Eko pierwszy raz spotyka potwora, kamera przechodzi przez jego środek w którym widać jakieś przebłyski i ludzkie twarze. Może rzeczywiście potwór potrafi "prześwietlać" ludzką pamięć, lub jedynie robi zdjęcia (w celu późniejszej ich weryfikacji przez DHARMĘ lub innych). *Może potwór jest systemem monitorującym wyspę pod nieobecność DHARMY? *Wyspa kontaktuje się z rozbitkami za pomocą potwora. Przykład: ostatnie słowa Eko: "Wy będziecie następni". *W odcinku Jack usłyszał jak czujnik dymu pika. Po chwili pojawił się jego ojciec. Być może to był dym tak jak w przypadku Hurley'a gdy mówi że rozmawiał z Charliem. *W odcinku Jin podsłuchuje rozmowę Danielle Rousseau z jednym z jej przyjaciół. Wynika z niej, że Potwór jest mechanizmem obronnym Świątyni. **Dwukrotnie potwór wciągał ofiary do szczelin w ziemi, w tym raz koło świątyni. Być może w podziemiach wyspy znajduje się sieć tuneli, którymi porusza się potwór. Pod świątynią może znajdować się jego "legowisko". ***Pod świątynią znajduje się się jego "legowisko", widzieliśmy je w *Potwór ocenia ludzi. Gdy są źli wówczas ich zabija, zaś gdy dobrzy to wciąga do dziury/Świątyni. Gdy nie jest pewny natury posądzanej osoby wówczas poddaje ją próbie. Tak było w przypadku Eko i Locke którym przy pierwszym spotkaniu nic się nie stało. Wszyscy którzy czekają na posądzenie, poza wyspą nie może nic się stać - są nieśmiertelni (Charles Widmore, Michael Dawson). Osoby czekające na posądzenie są na liście Jacoba. Linki *Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm *Śmierć Mr. Eko *Dym atakuje Juliet i Kate *Dym atakuje ludzi ze statku *Dym wciąga Montanda do nory en:The Monster zh:The "Monster" Kategoria:Nierozwiązane